


I bet my life

by akachankami



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you.





	I bet my life

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words drabble written for hayffie week in 2015 and posted on ffnet then.  
> Prompt: inspired by a song (I bet my life by Imagine Dragons)

There is no atonement and no superfluous words on either part, he shows up at her door and she lets him in, and this is it, this is all there is.

After the Games, the parties, the drinks, the tears and the bombs, after the death and the hollow space left in between rebirths. She lets him in and it's not forgiveness because he still left her to die and she still worked for the Games.

But she didn't die and he didn't work against so they both sit side by side and let life drag them by the hand.


End file.
